I Believe
by Writer'sBlocking
Summary: Hiccup's out of the village - now he lives in a small city that snows almost as much as Berk. After all, if the moon decides you need to go - what can he do but listen? The only difference - his son, Jamie, his daughter, Sophie, and the guardians that don't seem to be keeping them all too safe. And when his kids are involved, he is too. After all, he was Jack's first believer.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Hiccup sits quietly upon the porch of his peaceful home. His wife sits inside, taking care of their youngest. Little Sophie was ready to go outside, but Astrid demanded she gets out of her pajamas first. Hiccup smirks, hearing his son yelling from across the street. Even so, when Jamie comes barging in through the broken board in their fence, Hiccup keeps his eyes glued to the book on his lap. It's almost Easter, and all the kids are excited. However, no one seems as excited as Jack Frost, who's determined to make it another snowy egg hunt.

Hiccup snorts quietly, glancing up as his son starts defending the easter bunny. Astrid is going to kill him when she finds out Jamie said that, but Hiccup can't help but be proud. It's about time kids slow down - he never got a childhood as a kid. Everything was death and hunting and rage, none of it was fun. That's why, when Gobber brought him to the village's archive one day and showed him the fairy tales of guardians made to protect the children of the world - Hiccup was completely ready to believe. Every day, he would find out more about every single spirit ever written about, and he would take it to heart. Some would say he became too attached - calling him a child, a nerd, and many other names Hiccup never cared for. He never will, even when he sees the judgment flit across his neighbor's eyes.

A lot of people seem to think he's raising his kid wrong, but Hiccup will never treat Jamie any differently. Well, not until Jamie tells him to, personally.

Hiccup stands when he sees Jamie moving back to the fence, sleigh in hand. From the corner of his eye, he can see his wife strolling outside as well. She's holding Jamie's hat - probably saw him through the window. Sophie trails behind her, a large smile with missing teeth beaming at everything as she skips along. Hiccup can't help but grin at the sight, even as Astrid passes him without so much as a glance. Things have been tense - for a while now. It's starting to worry him. He can feel the rift between them growing by the day and it physically pains him whenever Astrid won't meet his gaze. Watching his wife walk towards Jamie, Hiccup feels that familiar tug when he almost catches eyes with Jack Frost.

He's been seeing the guy around a lot - really determined to freeze up their home. However, Hiccup makes it practiced ease to act as if the spirits aren't there. He used to strike up conversations with the ones he met, talk endlessly throughout the years even as people stared at him with judgemental hate. He used to be best friends with the tooth fairy - her fluttering personality always brightened his day. The only reason he ever stopped and started acting like a non-believer was when his dad died. He became the new chief -and he needed his people to believe that he was right for the job. So he quit, and he focused on his duties rather than his friends. He was surprised Astrid was able to stick around long enough to get him to talk to her again. The stress of being a chieftain just after a war and right after losing his father was hard - and he almost shut everything out.

Shaking away the thoughts, Hiccup leans up against the railing of his stairs, gazing upon his family. Astrid's wearing modern attire - blue skinny jeans with a loose top and small sneakers. Her hair is up in a ponytail, no braid in sight. Sometimes, he misses the old days. But as he spots Sophie bouncing up and down beside him, he throws away the idea of ever returning. He loves his life here - he can manage with a little nostalgia. Bending over to pick Sophie up, Hiccup laughs at her squeals as he spins her in the air.

"Jamie, hat!"

Hiccup sets Sophie down, watching as his little girl jumps down the stairs with a little 'Easter Bunny. Hop, hop, hop!'

"You don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose."

Hiccup winces at the hidden sarcasm within that statement. She's mad at him again - he just knows it.

"Who's Jack Frost?" Jamie asks, staring at his mom as he fixes the hat on his head.

"No one sweety, it's just an expression."

_Ooh, I'm going to regret this._ With a grimace and a plastered smile, Hiccup steps off the stairs and onto the grass - right as Sophie almost gets toppled over by Jamie's dog. Quickly reaching out, Hiccup steadies her onto level ground while he exclaims, "Ah, he's anything but!" Hiccup ignores his wife's glare, moving Sophie onto his shoulders as Jamie's attention turns to him. "Jack's the spirit of winter - of course! How do you not know this, son? He's the reason you get snow days after all!"

From above, Hiccup hears Sophie's excited gasp, her hands painfully tugging his hair. Hiccup doesn't mind - he's been through much worse.

"Really!" Sophie yells, bending her head down to look at her dad. He grins at her, bouncing his shoulders to make her giggle again.

"Why, of course! When have I ever lied to you guys?" Both Hiccup and Jack hear Astrid's scoff, causing Hiccup's smile to strain. He still keeps it up, even as his eyes sadden and his energy starts to shorten. This really isn't going to lead to anything good, but he loves seeing the wonder in his kids' eyes. "I'll just have to tell you all about him tonight before bed. Now, run along - enjoy the snow day while it lasts!"

The kids whoop in excitement, and Jamie throws his dad one last smile as he runs off with his group of friends and a sleigh. Hiccup gently sets Sophie down, letting her run around the yard as he turns to make eye contact with his wife. She simply shakes her head, a look in her eyes that's starting to become startlingly familiar. Hiccup sends her a smile, taking a hesitant step towards her. He's well aware of the winter spirit currently watching them, but he can't bring himself to care. Right as Hiccup brushes his hand against his wife's cheek, she backs away. The movement sends a jolt of pain to Hiccup's heart, and he has a hard time resisting the hand that wants to fly up and hold his chest.

"When will you grow up?"

Hiccup freezes at the familiar words, watching his wife shake her head in disappointment before moving into the house. Hiccup sighs, his head hanging low as he repeats the words over and over. She used to say that to him when they were kids - everyone in the village did. His father said it the day he disowned him. Hiccup runs a hand through his hair, ignoring as Jack Frost floats over to stand in front of him. However, he does appreciate the snowflake Jack sends his way. As soon as the little flake kisses his nose, Hiccup feels his shoulders rise and a new energy bloom in his chest. Sending a silent thank you to the frost spirit, Hiccup sets his eyes on his daughter. She's chasing the dog around, screaming about the Easter bunny again. Right as she reaches near his leg, Hiccup scoops her up with a roar.

He grins at her loud giggle, tickling her stomach as she squirms in his hold. He glances at Jack within the chaos, only seeing a proud smile on the boy's face before the spirit is off to spread some more joy.

_'Thank you, Jack Frost.'_

* * *

At least an hour later, Jamie comes back. Hiccup almost laughs, and Astrid about has a heart-attack as Jamie showcases his lost tooth. They go throughout dinner with Jamie telling the story of his epic adventure, and it continues into the night. Right as the parents finally convince their kids to get ready for bed, the family gathers in Jamie's room. He's telling the story again - but this time he has a robot for his example, flying it around just like his sleigh did.

"...it was awesome! So then I was flying down this hill and it was like...through these cars and then the sled hit this thing and it was like way up in the air!" Jamie jumbles his words together, jumping on the bed and grinning to the skies before landing. Abby, Jamie's greyhound, is following him around and barking loudly as Sophie watches and giggles at her brother from the foot of his bed. "And then bam, the sofa hit me," Jamie falls back onto the bed to emphasize the hit, Hiccup chuckling as he sits nearby to make sure the boy doesn't manage to hurt himself. Astrid's in the room, but she's folding Jamie's clothes and putting them away. She's completely silent for the entire thing, and Hiccup can feel the weight falling onto his shoulders. "...and see, my tooth fell out!"

Jamie sticks his finger in his mouth, lifting his lip to show his little sister the evidence. Sophie giggles, moving forward to put her finger in his mouth as well. Hiccup chuckles as Jamie moves away, staring at his sister like she's an alien, the grin still sporting his lips and his robot in hand.

Finally, Hiccup notices his wife moving away from the drawers and towards the bed. She never acknowledges him, and Hiccup's smile falls away. Just as he's about to look back to Jamie, he notices the frost collecting on his son's window. He also notices Jack's somber face peeking through the same window. He has a smile - but it looks as sad as Hiccup is starting to feel. Right as Jack glances at him, Hiccup moves his attention away. He feels horrible for ignoring the spirit - the poor kid has been alone his entire life. However, Hiccup's still keeping up a facade. If he starts communicating with spirits again, he has a feeling Astrid will do more than insult him.

Right as Jack goes to leave, he catches Hiccup's worrying expression. His eyes are sad - the bright green Jack saw when the man was messing around with his kid had dulled within the few minute interactions. Jack doesn't know why - nothing bad is happening. However, he catches the look the mother sends to the man, and Jack finally understands. So, he watches closely as the kids are sent off to bed, the begs to stay up to watch the 'tooth fairy' falling on deaf ears. It's hard to ignore the glare the woman sends her husband when he mentions sharing Jack's story. Jack's hopeful, hoping it would finally spread word to the kids, but his hope dies when the woman drags the man out of the room with Sophie following. With a glare to the glass, which starts to frost over, and a final glance at the couple, Jack moves to the roof.

He stares at the moon, his hood covering his snow-white hair as he clutches his shepherd's stick. "If there's something I'm doing wrong, can you just tell me what it is? Because I've tried everything and no one ever sees me." When the only response he receives is absolute silence, Jack's please grow louder. "You put me here. The least you could do is tell me...tell me why?"

Still, no matter how much he waits upon the moon's answer, nothing comes. Jack sighs, throwing his head down. Just as he's about to let the wind take him away, something gathers his attention. He glances down, hearing faint yelling in the house below him. He hesitates, knowing it's not his business, but he moves forward anyway. It's not like they will know he is there - he isn't disturbing anyone. So, as his feet land on the Haddock's frozen porch, he slowly moves into the house. He's careful to keep frost off of any house items, but he can't control the cold breeze that follows him. And with each soft-padded step, Jack begins to regret his decision to walk in.

"What is wrong with you?!"

"There's nothing wrong with kids having a childhood!"

"Jamie is 10 years old, and you're still telling him a bunny goes and hides eggs in the woods! And he believes you!"

Jack grimaces, moving into the kitchen. Jamie's father rests at the table, holding his head in his hands as his wife paces the kitchen.

"What's wrong with that? As you said, he's 10! It's not like he's already off to college or something!" Hiccup exclaims, lifting his head. He catches sight of the frozen spirit standing in his kitchen, but he's too annoyed to care.

"He will be!" Astrid yells back, throwing her arms up. "He doesn't have to be like you!"

"What's so bad about being like me? I'm the father, Astrid!"

"And I'm the mother! I'm the one who went through the procedures to bring that boy into this world - you didn't have to do anything! He's my kid-"

Hiccup stands abruptly, the chair skidding to the floor. "He's ours! I don't care that I wasn't pregnant - that kid is my flesh and blood just as much as he is yours!"

"... and I don't want him to be an outcast, like you!"

The couple quiets, staring one another in the eye. They're both annoyed, but Jack can see the pain in Hiccup's eyes.

Hiccup draws in a quiet breath, trying to calm his raging anger as he stares at his wife. "If you're so scared he's going to be an outcast - why didn't you raise him on knives and lies? That was our childhood, Astrid. We were raised on the idea that wielding an ax at 15 was completely normal! We weren't raised on amazing stories that gave us wonder, and love for the little things. We were raised to believe if we didn't fight, we were weak, and we would die. That's not what I want for our son. And I really hope that's not what you want for him, either."

Before Astrid can get in a reply, Hiccup grabs his coat and hobbles outside. Jack glances at Astrid, watching as she aggressively starts washing the dishes and throwing the plastic ones into the cabinets. Then, he follows after Hiccup. Only now does he notice Hiccup's missing limb, as the man hobbles to sit on the swing on their porch. He must've taken off the prosthetic at some point. Jack almost regrets making it snow so hard - Hiccup sits down on the frozen pile of snow, acting unfazed as he stares at the forest. His gaze is empty, mind wandering elsewhere. Jack pauses, hesitating, before sitting down beside him.

"I know you can't hear me - or even see me for that matter - but you're a good father. That kid loves you, I've seen it every time I come here. You're doing good, and I hope no one else tries to tell you differently. Those kids adore you, and I admire you, honestly. By now, I would've given in - just let my kids 'grow up'. But, you keep fighting against it. You let them have a childhood as amazing as the beginning, for as long as possible. It's admirable, and I'm sure the big guys seriously appreciate your help with those little believers."

Jack stops, looking back to the man. He feels ridiculous - he's basically talking to himself right now. However, that feeling disappears when he sees Hiccup staring up at the stars, shoulders finally relaxing as he melts into the bench with a small smile on his lips._ Did I do that?_ Jack grins, even though there's a little voice in the back of his head reminding him that Hiccup cannot hear or see him. As far as Jack can tell, at this moment, he managed to help someone. And while the guy's past intrigues Jack (Heck, he was apparently raised as a warrior and he was missing almost an entire leg), the winter spirit's fine with just seeing the father's eyes finally gain its usual glow and the stress leave him with the rush of freezing wind.

Jack's temporarily impressed with how well Hiccup is handling the cold as well. The jacket Hiccup grabbed lays on his lap, and the man himself just sits in the snow in loose jeans and a white T-shirt. Jack grins once more, moving his sights back onto the sky. They sit like that for hours, and Jack occasionally humors himself by messing with the snow or saying something really stupid to a non-existent crowd. He's proud to say Hiccup's smile never fades throughout the night.

However, it's time for Jack to depart. With one last glance at Hiccup, Jack dashes to the internet cables - reaching his hands into Sandy's dream sand with a grin of his own spreading. And with his distraction, he misses the way Hiccup looks directly at him with a small, grateful smile. Finally, with one last glance into the sky with a gaze that holds more love and adoration then for just the stars, Hiccup moves inside. Everyone's asleep, as expected. Hiccup rushes to the closet after tossing on his coat and grabs the large travel bag hidden in the darkest corner. He moves back to the porch, placing his shoes - and leg - on before locking up his house and placing his keys in his pocket.

Just as Jack sets off to find the source of commotion within an alleyway, Hiccup rushes into the woods behind his house with a large grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Alright, buddy. Guess what I got today?" Hiccup yells into the forest, his eyes on his bag. It's filled with fishing supplies. Today, they'll be eating live bait. Well, Toothless will. This is exactly why Hiccup also brought the correct seasonings and tools to cook his over natural fire. He doesn't know why he brings the fishing rod, but something tells him to do it. Mainly, the remaining saliva that rests on the fish when Toothless catches them, even after being cooked.

_Never washes out_, Hiccup muses. He flings the bag back over his shoulder, finally noticing the silence._ That's weird, he's usually here by now_. Hiccup scratches at his beard, watching the trees closely. Suddenly, he catches a flash of black. Hiccup's shoulders lift with a grin until he notices the black speck isn't moving. Well, it is - but it's unnatural. Like it's floating in mid-air, invisible glue holding together little black dust to form something. It's too far away to tell, but with the winter wonderland, Hiccup can see enough to tell him that it isn't Toothless. Switching to the usual casual mode whenever he encounters something unordinary, Hiccup wanders forward. He walks forward, acting as if he's still watching the trees.

Then, everything clicks together. When Hiccup gets close enough to see the specks turn into a horse, something else appears within a tree's shadow. He's just as black as the horse - his skin the same shade as one of the lightest shadows. His gold eyes gaze at the horse with a haunting adoration, but his attention wavers to Hiccup when he hears the snow crunching. Once again, Hiccup looks right through him with practiced ease. After a while, he got used to his 'imaginary friends' and just opted to ignore them altogether. _Just like they did when he asked for help_. Hiccup works hard to keep the frown off his face. After all, the past is best left forgotten.

_Oh, Toothless. Please be alright_. Hiccup turns his head to the sky, trying his best not to shiver as the stranger scrutinizes him. Well, he isn't a stranger. Hiccup doesn't know him - he knows _of_ him. Boogeyman. His village's worst nightmare back in the dark ages. He's only heard stories, but after one particularly horrible night, Hiccup knew he was real. The thought makes him shudder, so Hiccup pulls his jacket closer - acting as if it's simply the cold getting to him.

A funny thought - he's been frozen alive once or twice.

Hiccup unconsciously freezes, right next to the Boogeyman as he spots something flash in the sky. Welp, now he knows where Toothless is. Alright, buddy - stay up there. Hiccup unconsciously grins, dashing further into the woods. He's well aware of the man following him on his trusted steed - but Hiccup can't care less. He starts sprinting, the horse right beside him.

"What a strange man," Pitch muses. Something about the stranger in his woods, Pitch finds familiar. Which isn't all that normal - unless he's given someone a memorable nightmare. It's probably just that. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Hiccup ignores him, keeping his eyes on the sky. He knows the forest well enough, he's sure he won't run into anything. Until he slams face-first into a tree. _Alright, who put the tree there!?_ Hiccup groans, trying not to snap as the Boogeyman starts to snicker.

"There's a tree there."

Hiccup snorts, acting as if he sneezed when the Boogeyman looks back at him. _Yeah, I couldn't tell. It's not like my nose is bleeding._ Hiccup slams his head into the snowy ground, allowing his head to be swallowed up by the freezing cloud. He's gonna have to postpone his little adventure - this guy isn't going to leave him alone. Then again, he doesn't want to lead the king of nightmares to his house with his two kids. Hiccup groans, slowly pulling himself out of the snowbanks.

He shakes himself off, flinging his hair like a dog to try and get some of the snow off of him. Then, with his now bloody hand holding the bridge of his nose with his head to the sky, Hiccup begins the trek home. He follows his footprints, stumbling only a few times. _Family outings are going to have to wait._

By the time Hiccup gets home, his nose stopped bleeding. Good news - it's still snowing, so the evidence of his crash is currently being covered over by a layer of snow. Shaking himself out once more, Hiccup enters his house. Quickly taking off his boots - allowing his prosthetic leg to be in full view - he moves silently through the house. He shuffles into the living room, placing his bag into the main closet and slowly taking off his gear. His equipment's upgraded throughout the years - and Hiccup is very grateful for the supplies within the newer period.

Right as Hiccup is about to sneak into the kitchen for his routine coffee and a nice clean, he hears his wife clear her throat. He freezes, knowing that the Boogie-dude is still outside his window and watching as Hiccup slowly turns to his wife. He grins, opening his arms wide with a yawn for show.

"Hey, honey. Sorry about that, did I wake you? I just woke up for a second."

Astrid is quiet, crossing her arms and staring at Hiccup with a raised brow. Hiccup sighs, releasing the stress on his shoulders and giving her a real smile - although, it's a sheepish one.

Astrid sighs, shaking her head. "You have to stop doing this. We have kids now - and so does he! You agreed we would leave them alone. And you're caked in blood, right now."

"I know, honey - but I saw him this time! He's looking for me too, I know he is!"

Astrid shakes her head, turning around and leaving for the bedroom. Hiccup rushes after her, never seeing his son sitting at the top of the stairs and watching them. He wanted water - and, apparently, so did his parents.

"Honey, come on - talk to me!"

Astrid turns around, her hair whipping around with her. Her features are set hard, and both husband and son notice the completely disappointed and agitated glare she gives Hiccup.

"I am talking to you - I've been talking to you for years now! The problem is you're not listening! You're telling our children childish stories, ones you still manage to believe in! You're going to ruin them! You're going to ruin us - all of your outings are growing to the point I don't see you until after work! We have a life, now. You need to grow up."

Hiccup stares after his wife as she walks away. He had folded into himself some point during the conversation. He doesn't have the energy to change that. He sighs, sliding to the floor with his back against the wall. They've had this conversation many times before. He almost lost Jamie because of it. Hiccup bangs his head against the wall, loudly, making Jamie flinch. The little boy stares at his father - a man he's always looked up to. No matter how many times people bring him down, his dad always puts a smile on his face and stands up for what he believes in. But now, it doesn't look like he's planning on getting back up again. Right now, his dad looks on the brink of tears as he bangs his head on the wall repeatedly.

Right before Hiccup's eyes wander to Jamie's hiding spot, the little boy runs off to his room. He closes the door with a quiet click, throwing himself in his bed and curling into the sheets.

He sits within the silence, replaying the fight over and over again in his mind.

The only reason Hiccup even notices that something is up is when he notices the devilish smirk Pitch sends towards his son's room. Starting to panic, Hiccup gets up as slowly as possible to make it seem like he hadn't noticed anything. But when Pitch's black coat disappears from his line of sight, Hiccup bolts up the stairs to Jamie's room. Stopping at his son's door - decorated with dinosaurs and aliens - Hiccup stops to calm his heart rate. He still doesn't want Pitch to grow suspicious - that'll put his family in even more danger than his son is in right now.

Finally evening out his breathing pattern, Hiccup calmly struts into the room. He holds back a strike of fury when he sees Pitch looming over his son, who's squirming and panting in his sleep. Moving quickly, just as any normally worrying parent would, Hiccup stands right in front of Pitch. He's careful not to touch the spirit, knowing he won't just faze through the spirit like everyone else. However, that doesn't save him from the line of fire. His son's nightmare suddenly becomes his own - and he starts sweating with the effort to keep it at bay. Pitch doesn't need to know his fears, the only thing he needs is to get away from Hiccup's family.

Hiccup is so close to revealing himself just to beat the guy to oblivion.

Gently sitting on the bed, Hiccup watches as Jamie starts to calm down. However, painstaking enough, his tears continue to flow. Glaring at nothing, Hiccup gently lifts his hand and starts shaking his son's shoulder. Immediately, Jamie bolts up. When he sees his dad sitting beside him, forehead creasing with worry and his few gray hairs starting to show - Jamie can't stop himself from throwing his arms around his dad's neck.

"Woah, buddy. It's alright - just a dream," Hiccup reassures, ignoring as Pitch's anger grows at the statement. Hiccup focuses on his son, rubbing the kids back in a slow pattern and keeping him close. "No matter what, I will always protect you."

* * *

In a flurry, Pitch is off with only the muttered words about 'Tooth's Palace'. Hiccup doesn't bother with him. Jamie fell asleep a few minutes ago, and Hiccup stayed by his side to block Pitch's powers. Even now that the looming threat is gone, Hiccup sits with his son. Though, he moves to Jamie's desk. He sits there for hours, keeping an eye on his son as the boy sleeps. _Why would Pitch choose that moment to target Jamie - what happened to catch Pitch's interest? Was it my fault?_

Knowing Hiccup's luck - it is his fault. Hiccup sighs, running a tired hand through his hair._ What if he was watching?_ Hiccup's heart aches at the thought. He throws his head back, glaring at the ceiling. He can't do anything without screwing up, even in his old days. Everywhere he goes he's ruining someone's life - and now it's turning to his son. Hiccup runs a hand through his hair, looking back at Jamie. The boy's sleeping peacefully - a small smile on his face. Hiccup can almost imagine Jamie's golden dreams dancing above his head.

But he doesn't want to.

_Astrid's right - it's time to get over this. So, what - they're real. What am I proving - that I'm special, that another world far beyond the normal exists? It doesn't matter, there's a reason that the world stays hidden. It's making me lose my mind - and my family._

Hiccup gives one last sigh of resignation, looking at his son with a sad sort of determination. Finally, he lets his eyes flutter closes for a short nap, even with the blood still caked on his hand and his face. He never wavers from his seat, and he stays vigilant throughout the night. He's never been a good sleeper, especially now that his kids are involved. Some things will never change - though the empty pillow besides Astrid's head says otherwise.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 

"Oh rack off, you bloody show pony!"

Jack laughs, flying back to the top of the sleigh, per Nic's request. He never thought he would enjoy a sleigh ride that much, but seeing Bunny's face is completely worth it. Not to mention the amazing view. Jack looks to the front with a grin, watching St. Nick mumble into a snow globe before he throws it ahead of the reindeer. As soon as they enter the portal, everyone knows something is off. Jack moves to the front, squinting at the black wisps darting towards them.

"What?" Nick whispers, staring at the scene with furrowed brows.

With nowhere to go, the sleigh rides head-first into the crowd. Everyone finds their way to try and dodge the projectiles, all voicing their confusion (except Sandy with his handy dandy umbrella). Jack takes a moment to look closer, hearing the tittering he knows to be Tooth's fairies. With only seconds to react, Jack finally gets a good enough glimpse to see dark, horse-like creatures chase a whole bunch of Baby Teeth, mouth wide open.

"They're taking the Tooth Fairies," Jack yells, glimpsing back at the driver as the creature swallows one whole.

Jack panics, seeing all of the fairies currently trapped in the thing's stomach - he's getting tired of waiting for the guardians to do something. With one final glance to Nick, Jack shoots up as fast as he can. Just before the thing's jaws entrap the final Tooth Fairy, Jack gently grabs her and shoots out of reach, holding the baby Tooth to his chest. He shoots back down, ignoring the guardians to watch for the Baby Tooth. Opening his palm, Jack grins down at the shaking fairy, asking if she's okay. He receives light chatter and a nod in return, the little fairy content to stay curled up in his palm. With one last grin, Jack gently moves the Baby Tooth into his hood's jacket, standing back at the front. One more horse is in front of them, gliding through the air and leaving behind dusty wind.

Nick stares at the horse, barely glancing at Jack as he orders the kid to take over. Jack happily obliges, flicking the reins with a yell as Nick jumps onto the dashboard - swords ready. As soon as they're close enough, Nick doesn't hesitate to slice the beast in half. In return, the contents which were once in the thing's stomach now lay upon the floor of the sleigh. Golden casings, with little children grinning on the sides.

"They're stealing the teeth!" Bunny announces in alarm, before turning his attention to Sandy. The guardian of dreams plays with the dust in his palm - remnants from the monster. Rubbing them between his fingers, Sandy feels a scary uncertainty wrap around his stomach - he recognizes the substance.

"Jack, look out!" Nick yells, jumping down from his post.

Jack finally moves his attention forward, and barely avoids the dangling structures. The sleigh lands with a bang, scraping along the sides as Jack tries to get it back into control - or at least stable. And when it finally comes to a stop, the group looks up to see Tooth fluttering about in a panic. She ignores the group calling after her, still flitting around and repeating the same notion.

"They… They took my fairies. And the teeth! All of them! Everything is gone!"

As the realization sets in, Toothiana slowly lowers herself to the ground, her team running up to her in worry.

"Everything." Toothiana lands on her knees, eyes glazing over in fear.

Jack watches from the ground below, a frown settling on his normally happy features. Suddenly, Baby Tooth flies out of his jacket, tweeting and zooming around until she reaches Tooth. As soon as Baby Tooth comes in her line of sight, both Jack and Tooth grin. Tooth's once retired wings start fluttering around her again, and she immediately scoops Baby Tooth into her hand with a relieved grin.

"Oh, thank goodness. One of you is alright."

A sudden, foreboding voice interrupts them. Tooth instinctively pulls her fairy closer, looking towards the source.

"I have to say, this is very, very exciting. The Big Four, all in one place."

The deep voice echoes throughout the entire cave, and everyone circles around trying to find it, weapons ready. Finally, right above them, Pitch shows himself to the group, a sarcastic smirk on his face. "I have to say, I'm a little starstruck. Did you like my show on the globe, North? Got you all together, didn't I?"

North looks down at the sudden realization, stomping his foot and grunting in irritation. Before anything else can be said, Tooth suddenly jumps from her spot and zooms after Pitch, exclaiming, "Pitch! You have got 30 seconds to return my faires!"

Pitch easily disappears, leaving Tooth to chase nothing as he moves to another tower.

"Or what?" He teases, raising his hands in a farse scare. "Stick a quarter under my pillow?"

"Why are you doing this?" North speaks up, pointing one of his swords up to Pitch.

Pitch scowls, lifting a finger as if proclaiming something obvious to a group of kindergartners. "Maybe, I want what you have." He moves to point at them, before letting his hand fall. Then, he scowls more, showcasing his sharp teeth as he says, "To be believed in."

From below, Jack can't help the empathy that blooms in his chest. He understands that - he's been trying to gain believers for over 300 years. However, this man doesn't deserve his empathy. Jack wants to have his group of believers - but he's not willing to endanger children or any other spirits while achieving that.

"Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds!" Pitch screams, becoming a looming shadow on one of the towers as he moves again.

Shoving his boomerangs away, Bunny moves forward and spits out, "Maybe that's where you belong!"

Pitch appears underneath Bunny, causing him to jump as Pitch scoffs at him. "Go suck an egg, rabbit." With the fleeting comment, Pitch is gone once more, evading Bunny's attempt to grab him. Now on the lower level within one of the more open towers, Pitch finally catches sight of someone he doesn't expect to be there. "Hang on. Is that Jack Frost? Since when are you all so chummy?" Pitch asks with his laugh echoing in the cave as Jack carefully spins around with his Shepherd's stick.

"We're not."

"Good. A neutral party."

Jack whirls around, finding Pitch watching him from behind. "Then I'm going to ignore you. But you must be used to that by now."

Jack only has a moment to feel the sting those words leave, before Bunny suddenly leaps back into the fray. He yells an insult after Pitch's form as the man disappears once more. Things start to escalate when Pitch finally showcases one of his proud Mares, teasing Sandy with the design. Night Mares, dreams turned into the things people fear most.

"Don't be nervous. It only riles them up more. They smell fear you know?"

"What fear?" Bunny yells, moving forward with a grin. He retrieves his trusty boomerang from Tooth before continuing. "No one's been afraid of you since the dark ages!"

"Oh, the Dark Ages!" Pitch exclaims, stroking his Mare's head. He misses those times - when the moon minded his own business and the guardians didn't spread such childish dreams throughout the land. "Now everyone's writing me off - 'Oh, that's all just a bad dream! There's no such thing as Boogeyman!' Well, that's all about to change." Suddenly, Tooth's palace begins to shake, and flakes of her beautiful home begin to fall to crumbles. "Oh, look it's happening already."

"What is?" Jack asks, whirling around to watch as everything begins to fall apart.

"Children are waking up and realizing the Tooth Fairy never came. I mean, such a little thing. But to a child..."

"What's going on?" Jack repeats, moving back as a close structure starts to fall apart. He can feel the despair ringing within the room, and he can't understand what any of it means.

"They…" Tooth starts, her breathing uneven and her voice weak, "They don't believe in me anymore."

Jack's head snaps to her, and Pitch steps in with another chuckle. "Didn't they tell you, Jack? It's_ great_ being a Guardian. But there's a catch. If enough kids stop believing, everything your friends protect; wonder, hopes, dreams. It all goes away. And, little by little, so do they. No Christmas, or Easter, or little fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing but fear and darkness. And me. It's your turn not to be believed in."

With the final message out, Bunny finally releases his boomerang - but Pitch gets away in the end.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Hiccup wakes once more. His forehead is sure to have a mark on it where he had rested it in the night. However, that's the least of his worries. Pitch got stronger - Hiccup can tell. Just from the minimal interaction he had with the Boogeyman, Hiccup's nightmare came back. It came back tenfold. It took all of his strength not to scream when he awoke, but he'd gotten used to quieting himself in the middle of the night. Hiccup sighs, slamming his head into the desk quietly. He glances at his son - still fast asleep - and then sweeps the room. Everything's closed and locked, so no normal person can get in. Hiccup thinks it's safe to assume that Pitch won't come back, so he finally moves out of the room. He needs some fresh air and a nice cup of cold water.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Right as Hiccup settles back on the porch (having cleaned his face moments before), he hears loud shouting resonating from his son's room. Quickly, Hiccup leaps out his seat, tripping up the stairs. The house is suddenly quiet again, and he really doesn't know how to feel about that. _Was it Pitch? Why was he back? What if it wasn't Pitch, and I just didn't secure the room well enough?_ Moving faster, Hiccup busts through his son's room right as Bunny tells Sandy to knock his son out. Before things can escalate any further than that, Hiccup struts into the room. Everyone freezes - including Jamie. Hiccup looks at his son, carefully avoiding the little gang huddling in the room.

"What are you doing up, kiddo? I thought Mom told you to sleep. You've had some great adventures today."

Hiccup walks over, sitting beside his son on the edge of his bed. The guardians have no idea what to do. Obviously, the kid will tell his dad, then the dad will say it's nonsense and order the kid to bed. They can take the chance to leave, but something keeps them there. Mainly, Tooth's reaction. As soon as she sees the dad, she beams and starts to squeal. Jamie looks at her and then looks back at his dad, who seems to be holding back a smile.

Without hesitating, Jamie tells him, "They came! They really came - just like you said! I told you guys I'd catch them! It's not even just Tooth, everyone's here!" Jamie yells, standing on his bed.

Hiccup watches his son jump on the bed with a grin, and he can't stop smiling. It also partly has to do with the fact that Tooth is still squealing and standing right in front of him. Hiccup tries overly hard to keep his gaze away from her - but he's missed her. So, just as the Guardians all glance away for one second, Hiccup looks Tooth straight in the eye and winks. Everyone's attention snaps back to Tooth as she suddenly starts laughing, twirling around the room and kicking her feet in a happy dance.

"Uh, Tooth? What are you doing?" North asks, everyone's eyes switching between the guardian and the father. They don't receive an answer, and Tooth decides to plop herself right next to the man on the bed. They aren't close enough to touch, but it's definitely closer than usual.

Jamie stopped jumping somewhere along the line, staring at the Tooth Fairy sitting on his bed. He grins at her, plopping down onto his bed with a bang. He only avoids crashing off the bed because Hiccup reacts fast enough to catch the kid and stabilize him. Hiccup laughs, tugging his son into a hug and ruffling the boy's hair.

"You believe me, right? They're all behind you - the Tooth Fairy's sitting with you!" Jamie yells, playfully batting away Hiccup's hold.

Hiccup nods, surprising the Guardians in the room. Well, everyone but Tooth and Jack. "Oh, yeah I believe you! Why do you think I say what I do - have I ever lied to you?"

Jamie shakes his head, grinning at his dad.

"Now, only one problem." Almost everyone tenses as Hiccup speaks up, moving towards the nearest exit. "Your mom can't know I let you stay up a bit longer than normal, ok? She'll kill me, then ground you. We men have to stick together in this house, so do me a favor and say by to your new friends real quick, ok? I'm sure they'll be sticking around. Especially…" Hiccup stares at his son, waiting for him to finish.

Jamie grins and yells out, "Jack Frost! Can't wait 'till Easter - I wonder if he'll make it snow? Do you think he'll take me sledding again? Will I be able to see him this time?" Jamie asks, only bound to the bed by Hiccup's gentle hold on his shoulder.

Hiccup laughs, ignoring the startled guardians as they stare at the winter spirit. Jack's sporting a wide grin as he watches the encounter. Oh, he's definitely sticking around.

"Yeah, I'm almost positive he will. Long enough for some good old bedtime stories later, too, that'll help you see him. Now, go to sleep. I think Mom's spider-sense is turning on, I hear footsteps," Hiccup whispers playfully before suddenly shoving Jamie into his blankets. The boy screeches a giggle as Hiccup quickly rolls the boy up in a taco blanket, which wakes up the dog. Right before it can leap at a very frightened bunny, Hiccup grabs its collar. As Jamie quickly closes his eyes to sleep, with a little help from Sandy, another adult walks into the room. She's blonde, and her looks aren't all that friendly. She stares at Hiccup with skepticism, glancing at Jamie's sleeping form.

"Sorry if we woke you, honey. He got excited for the Tooth Fairy, but he's out like a light now."

Hiccup gets up, stretching his back a little. He doesn't dare move towards his wife, and everyone notices. Hiccup uses the excuse of holding back a growling dog, but he just knows Astrid doesn't want to be near him. Astrid sizes him over again before moving out the door.

"Just like you - naive and reckless."

Everyone hears the mumbled jab as Astrid walks away, and Hiccup purses his lips. He nods, holding in a sigh as he simply turns his attention to the dog.

"I swear to god, Abby, if you even try barking in this room, I'm never sharing bacon with you again."

The dog quiets, whining and laying her head down. Hiccup watches her before slowly releasing her collar. Satisfied when she doesn't attack, he moves towards the door as well. Everything's fine until Jamie's alarm clock suddenly sounds. Without warning, the dog leaps towards Bunny, making the rabbit scream in surprise. Then, chaos ensues. Hiccup quickly closes the door, trying to muffle any noise that might travel throughout the house while also trying to 'conveniently' dodge the flying ball of sleeping gas. He moves towards his son, trying to seem natural as everyone around him panics. However, Hiccup finally joins that panic when he sees Santa Claus start to fall onto his son's bed.

The power of the fall on the tiny bed sends his son flying into the air, and Hiccup forgets everything else happening as he quickly uses the knocked out rabbit as a stepping stool to catch his son. Exhaling in relief when Jamie's fine and safe, Hiccup looks up only to come eye-to-eye with some kind of horse. Jack notices Hiccup freeze, staring at the window. He turns around, grin vanishing at the greeting of Pitch's NightMares. They quickly speed off, and Jack follows them. Sandy glances around worriedly, his gaze flicking to Hiccup as he inches closer to the window. As such, Hiccup strides out the door and acts like the entire thing is to be blamed on the bed spring as he moves his son into Sophie's room. They'll have to share, for now.

* * *

_What the hell were those things?_

Hiccup sits on his lawn, making sure he's in view of every entry known within his small two-story. He's tired of being inside - nothing's the same anymore. Astrid won't talk to him, won't even look at him unless she's scolding him. It's starting to lose the family hue it used to have. When everyone was fine and happy when everyone trusted each other and put their hearts on their sleeves. Now, it feels like a free-for-all. The kids do whatever they want, within the neutral party, while he and Astrid fight against each other. _What happened to us? Suddenly it's her children, my job, my fault. Where'd we go over the years?_ Hiccup sighs, running a hand through his hair.

He sits back within the snow, trying to simply enjoy the moment while it lasts. His eyes start to stray to the moon, however. Its glow is dull, for some reason. That can't mean anything good, and it puts Hiccup more on edge than he already is. His gray hairs are starting to come in tenfold because of all the stress this little town is giving him. Keeping his eyes on the moon, he knows he's about to get even more.

"You know, Manny, I'm not so sure you know what you're doing," Hiccup says. His voice is light, like joking with an old friend. "First you leave a kid alone with amnesia, now you're telling him to be a Guardian, and you've sent me a little too far out. What am I supposed to be doing here? I know my village is in good hands, but you could've kept me closer. All this nonsense is messing with my family. I think Astrid misses it, but then I think she's starting to forget too. I don't think she even remembers Stormfly. How are you supposed to get me out of this one?"

He received no answer, per usual. Hiccup just smiles and looks back towards the serene night sky. Until NightMares start rising from the ground, the sky, and even from varying buildings, all surging to one area. Hiccup bites his lip, knowing he's going to regret everything he's about to do. So, without-further-ado, Hiccup stands up and sprints after the horses. They all ignore him, focusing on following a silent command. Hiccup blends in, hiding within the crowd as they finally come to a stop. And in the middle of the huge army stands Jack, Sandy, and Pitch. Hiccup groans quietly, sneaking out of the crowd.

He looks up to the sky, sending a silent prayer.

_Don't make me do this alone, pal. I need some help._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Nothing happens for a very long time. At least, not on Hiccup's end. He doesn't have his sword on him, and that's a little too flashy when Hiccup's trying to stay undercover anyway. So, he's reduced to watching helplessly as the Mares swarm Sandy and Jack, forcing them back to back. Hiccup fidgets on his toes, trying to hold himself back from leaping into the fire. He knows that feeling, slow doom crawling onto one's being link ink in a paper. When everything begins to seem helpless, overwhelming, and the simple knowledge of a future failure. He hates just watching it happen. He hated it when people allowed him to fight battles larger than himself, alone. Yet he's forcing it upon the same people who keep the children of the world happy and safe.

The only moment the churning guilt in his stomach subsides is when the rest of the Guardians finally decide to show up from their little nap. But that's pretty short-lived because Santa Clause is _sleeping at the wheel_. Santa, doing the one thing frowned upon in every state and country that exists. Hiccup groans, throwing his head back to look at the sky as Sandy brings the fight to higher ground. Hiccup's not so sure that's a good idea - on the ground, there are more buildings and structures to force the mobs closer. On the ground, there are more places to hide, run, and maneuver in a fight. The sky has basically become the Boogeyman's domain. Millions to billions of Night Mares, spreading out and surrounding one thing. They can throw themselves to different enemies, but they'll still remain overwhelming - seemingly an impossible foe to conquer. One good thing that calms Hiccup's raging heart - it'll help Toothless in the long run, if he ever decides to show up.

Hiccup searches the sky once more, bouncing on his toes as he waits for his friendly-neighborhood-NightFury. _Come on, Toothless_.

Finally, just as the Guardians are finally getting themselves together to join the fight, Hiccup spots a familiar blur within the skies. Not caring if he's noticed or even realizing how things might turn out, Hiccup quickly yells at the top of his lungs, "Toothless!"

The Guardians glance back, brows furrow when they see the familiar man from Jamie's house, screaming and waving at the skies. He isn't waving at them, as he's completely turned away from their fight. Glancing at each other, everyone decides to leave it be and simply focus on the fight at hand. Even though Tooth and Jack temporarily admire how much joy and relief Hiccup's eyes hold in that single moment, they have to focus all of their concern on their comrade. That decision gives Hiccup enough time to discreetly leap onto Toothless as soon as the dragon is close enough to touch. With the saddle forever gone now, Hiccup took a few days to get used to riding Toothless without it. After all, what is life in marriage without a few days for just the guys?

Quickly tightening his grip on Toothless' neck, Hiccup sets off to the night sky.

"Alright bud, I've missed you!" Hiccup yells, hugging his dragon's neck as Toothless coos back at him. "Sadly, we've got something to do. Then, we're going fishing!"

Toothless releases a roar, catching everyone's attention. Everyone searches the sky, but nothing seems out of ordinary, and they can't hold their intention in once place as the Mare's swarm the sled. Jack launches himself out of the sleigh as NightMares start to bombard it, trying to reach SandMan before it's too late. He can feel the pressure building up as Sandy's small, golden cloud gets surrounded by the foreboding Mares. Tears pricked his eyes, his grip tightening on his staff as he flies as fast as possible. However, loose NightMares that aren't preoccupying the other Guardians start to launch towards him as well. With very little time to react, Jack only hits the first Mare before two more replace it. Just as he's about to get knocked out of the sky, a high pitched whistle resonates nearby. Before the Mares can reach within a foot of Jack, they're shot out of the sky by a purple beam of fire.

"Woah," Jack exclaims, barely catching sight of a blue silhouette that rushes past him after the blast. Putting it aside, Jack rushes towards Sandy, eyes watering but determined. All around him, NightMares are being blasted out of the sky by the same purple blaze, giving him a straight shot to Sandy.

Sadly, he still isn't able to make it in time. Just feet away from the black cloud of NightMares, Pitch releases the arrow, giving Jack and Hiccup a front-row-view to Sandy's golden hue, slowly melting into black. And as he fades away, Jack screams and rushes towards Pitch. He gets rid of a few Mares before Pitch finally turns his attention to the frost spirit, and as he sends every gathering Mare towards the spirit, Hiccup takes the time for action.

Pitch's eyes stay glued to the frost spirit, witnessing how his powers suddenly spike, sending all of his NightMares to the sky - disguised as dust. Just as he's about to gather more and strike back at the fallen spirit, a burning blaze connects with his shoulder. He gives a yell, turning his eyes to the sky. He can't see anything, but he can feel his paranoia rise as the whistling comes back. He quickly moves a new group into the air, surrounding himself in a dusty dome.

The Guardians, along with Jack, watch as that same sphere is shot down, collapsing within seconds and sending the Boogeyman flying through the air. He disappears within the dark woods, and the team only sees a flash of red and green before all is silent once more.

* * *

Toothless lands on the forest ground with a soft thump. They're surrounded by the thickest gathering of trees so none of the spirits would see them, but Hiccup makes sure to land close to home. Sighing, Hiccup hops off Toothless with a click of his leg. He turns to his dragon, who nudges him with a whine upon seeing the frown sporting Hiccup's features.

"I'm alright, bud," Hiccup reassures, patting Toothless's head before scratching under his chin. "You did your best."

The dragon whines again, curling around Hiccup, allowing the man to lay on his back. They sit like that for a while, just gazing at the skies in the silence. Hiccup takes the time to think about everything that's happened in just the span of days. Boogeyman has grown as a threat once more and set his eyes to Hiccup's son. These are the most prominent in his mind as he scratches at his shoulder. It's starting to itch again, the irritating crawl of bugs over the scarred skin. Hiccup can't say he's surprised Pitch is back. He knew the day would come - eventually, everyone gets tired of the dark. However, Hiccup's musing comes to a pause once the moon reaches a little too close to the edge of the sky. Slowly turning to his dragon, he scratches under Toothless' scaly chin and grins as the dragon purrs back.

"I gotta go, bud. We've got family now - it's about time to get back to our kids, don't you think? Come back another time?"

Toothless hums, before quickly licking his rider and sprinting away. Hiccup laughs, even as the saliva sticks to his black sweater and jeans. He shakes his head, trying to get most of the stuff off his hair, and working even harder to make sure it isn't noticeable on his person. He loves Toothless, but Hiccup doesn't want dragon saliva to be the first thing to greet him in the morning. He already knows it's going to be a bad day, considering this saliva isn't washing out of his hair any time soon, and he's lost too many hours of sleep. Shaking one last time, Hiccup walks through the woods in search of home.

* * *

By morning time, after a two-hour nap, Hiccup's dragging himself throughout his house. He already snuck his clothes out of the bedroom, being extra careful to avoid waking his wife. He knows her sleeping schedule is almost as hectic as his, and he knows it hits her a lot harder than it does for him. Hiccup wishes he could sleep that well, though. Her schedule may be hectic as an on-call police officer, but as soon as she's out there's nothing in the world that can wake her up. Come to think of it, Hiccup doesn't even know why he snuck into their room. He could've slammed the door and she'd be fine. Surprising, considering how on-edge she used to be. Hiccup's proud to say that she trusts this house enough to let her guard down.

Hiccup smiles, maneuvering through the kitchen on auto-pilot. He'll have to wake their kids soon, and he needs a bribe in order for that to work. Quickly setting about to make quick pancakes and bacon while also stumbling into his black slacks. He's the only one ever awake around five a.m., so he usually multi-tasks with everything he does while he can. Hiccup flips the first batch of pancakes, stumbling to get his leg on. He seriously needs to figure out how to make his leg like a shoe - tie it once and then you can just slip it on.

As he starts to trail off on a few possibilities, he misses Astrid slugging down the stairs. Her eyes droop, the irises blank as she scans over the area. She's had the dreams again - the same haunting ones she thought were long gone. When her eyes find Hiccup's figure, stumbling around the kitchen with his brows furrowing, she can't help the small smile. He's been through everything with her, no one will ever her better than he does. Stepping forward, Astrid wraps her arms around her husband's waist just as he stumbles into the counter. The sudden touch makes him jump even further, causing the pancake he was flipping to fly to the ceiling. The couple watches in silence as the buttery pancake stuck to the ceiling, batter side up. After a moment in silence, in which Hiccup begins to speak, they witness the pancake splat back onto the pan.

More silence follows, but Hiccup feels relaxed. He shakes his head with a smirk, turning his head to look at his wife. "How is it, I only miss when I'm trying," Hiccup jokes. He turns to take the pancake off, tossing it to the trash can. Of course, it falls to the floor, batter down once again. Hiccup deflates, shoulders sagging. Even when his smile spikes, he doesn't move his shoulders. Astrid's laughing, for once. Her quiet chuckles slowly grow into boisterous snorts as she throws her head back. No matter how honored Hiccup feels, he knows his jokes aren't that great. With a short snort, Hiccup stands tall and turns around. He grabs his wife by her stomach, tossing her over his shoulder as she releases a joyous screech.

"First thing in the morning and you're laughing at me?" Hiccup asks though the question holds no malice. He misses her laugh, and how carefree the simple action makes her. He misses the Astrid he knows, under no pressure of a new world and the life of parenthood. He misses _them_.

Reaching the couch quickly, Hiccup throws Astrid down onto her. He smirks as she screams once more. He's not afraid of hurting her - her punches say enough. She doesn't need anyone to protect her, even if Hiccup refuses to do anything less. He'll never settle for something so small; not when he sees the joy and love sparkle within her eyes. However, he sees something else within her eyes - pain and uncertainty. Hiccup's smile falters and he moves forward to playfully collapse into the couch. Astrid grunts, bouncing slightly as he lands. They're quiet for a moment, taking time to adjust themselves to fit comfortably on the couch. In the end, with Hiccup spooning Astrid close to his chest and Astrid snuggling into his arms, they take a moment to simply breathe.

They both know something is wrong with the other, their simple connection linking their hearts together. They know everything about each other - from the little things to secrets that shall stay within the bedroom. And they love it that way. Astrid sighs, releasing pent-up stress as she sags into her husband more.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup whispers, slowly kissing Astrid's neck.

Astrid hums, closing her eyes and holding Hiccup tight. She doesn't answer for a while, taking the time to enjoy the feeling of Hiccup's smooth lips brushing against her neck. Finally, she breaks the peace, her eyes held open and a frown returning.

"I got that dream, again."

Hiccup pauses, unconsciously tightening his grip on his wife. She hasn't had that in a while - not since Jamie was two. He sighs, tugging her closer and continuing to pepper her with kisses.

"There's nothing to worry about - it's all over. I won't let anything hurt our family, and that includes you. Now, I know you can protect yourself, but I'm allowed to do it for you. We came here for a reason - and we're living a better life. Nothing's going to get at you or the kids."

Astrid's silent for a moment, taking in his words. She knows they're safe. Despite everything, Hiccup has never lied. He isn't wrong about that, even if the children's tales put her on edge. It's never made sense to her, but maybe she's to reconsider her beliefs. Hiccup's never told a lie - and even after she ridiculed him and lectured him, he's still here, holding her tight and chasing away her fears. Maybe, it's time to find a new mind - time to open the walls within her boarder.

Astrid smiles with a little smirk, glancing at her husband through the corner of her eye. She makes sure to look as innocent as possible, though that only puts Hiccup further on edge. He smiles back at her, an awkward, unsure smile as he awaits her words.

"You should really clean up that pancake before we get mice."

Hiccup groans, throwing his head into the couch. Astrid laughs again, slowly crawling out of his arms and working on walking upstairs. She pauses at the bottom, turning to face her husband once more. He's right - even if that's hard to come by. One last look before she walks up that stairs with a reminiscent smile, Astrid whispers the five magic words that started their relationship.

"And that's for everything else."


End file.
